


Snowflower

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Game of Thrones, Best Friends, Bromance, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Suspense, The Night's Watch, the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>"Pyp was what Grenn missed the most when he was alone in the wild... He was, above all, his best friend, and his reason to pray and hope."<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------  
> “Are you ready to leave him alone?”  
> \------------------------------

Every day, since he left the Wall, he had imagined Pyp. “ _What will be my little mummer doing?_ ” used to think Grenn. Firstly, he pictured him humming some happy song in the kitchens of Castle Black, or carrying vegetable baskets while talking to other stewards **“I bet the Great Ranging won't be _that_ great; Lord Commander and the others will come back soon, because I’m pretty sure they could not make it for a long time without our delicious food, hehehe! When they return, we have to be ready to receive them with enough soup and bread. You will see; we will be quite busy then”**. He would be working hard and doing japes to other brothers, so, probably would not find time for loneliness. That idea comforted Grenn for some weeks, before nights become long and cloudy. That was when he knew they had arrived to the real North, where sleeping or washing themselves was almost impossible due to cold. Even then, lying inside his improvised sleeping bag, Grenn used to think of Pypar’s eyes, glowing like coals in the light of the torches of their cell. Naked and painfully beautiful under a thick fur coat, waiting for him with a wide smile in his face, while he held Grenn’s old cape. **“Brrr! I’m freezing! Damned warm aurochs, don’t make me wait anymore and come back here tonight”** he said sleepy. Grenn thought of Pyp, curling around his black cape, missing him as much as he missed his beloved. He almost could see him touching himself, dreaming with Grenn’s strong hands on his body, almost as much as Grenn dreamed with Pyp’s body under his hands. He was so soft and flexible… Gods!

After all that nights, the notion of waking up with nothing more than emptiness and a spattered cloak, make that mornings became eventually bitter. Ranging was long, and hard. More than once, Grenn feared for his life and his brothers’ life too. Battles against wildlings and wights were part of their routine now. However, only when they reached Craster’s keep, dark thoughts began to set on Grenn’s mind, for no apparent reason.

Something was wrong.

Something was terribly wrong, and even when Grenn was as clever as an aurochs, he certainly was as sensitive to predators as one. He should have known better. Karl Tanner was not a reliable man and everyone knew it. Things happened too fast, too blurry; when Lord Commander Mormont fell, Grenn became numb and deaf for a moment, and all that he could remember was chaos. Sliced throats and blood. Black brothers fighting each other. He never knew where did his bravery come from, but before he could react, he saw himself charging against the “Fookin’ legend of Gin Alley”, the mere instigator of the mutiny. They tumbled to the ground and everything after that was a blurred mess of dirt, confusion and pain. There were necessary four mutineers to stop Grenn completely, and then, while he was being hit until unconsciousness by Tanner, he could still register some words through his blood covered ears **“These assholes attacked me… And this one broke my nose! Remember. Do not let them die. Not even slowly. Let’s drive them insane first, and then, I will hear them implore for a merciful ending”**. When Grenn woke up, he was been thrown to an improvised dungeon, his hands were chained and all his weapons were removed from him.

_Madness was close._

Once, Jon had said that Grenn was the most resilient man he ever met. Grenn had no idea about what resilient meant. However, he was resolved to hold on, and ask him some day. Sometimes, when mutineers came and showed him delicious viands, which they ate in front of him, Grenn grew angry and desperate, he screamed insults and spitted in their faces, but he knew that hunger could not break him. It never had before, even when he was a child, and this would not be the time. Even in that hell, hungry, beaten and chained, it was a good thing to know that Dolorous Edd had survived too. And it was better to confirm that _nothing_ could make him feel more miserable. Some days after, when hunger made them dizzy and weak, lack of sleep came too.

Edd learnt how to sleep in short periods, when mutineers on charge relieved his guard, and Grenn learnt soon how to take the shift with him in silence. However, when he slept, his dreams were more vivid than reality, so, he disappeared in daydreams for long lapses. He could clearly see Pyp chopping carrots and throwing them in porridge... Well, at least, Pyp’s soup was not horrible as the habitual one in the Night’s Watch, which was always nasty and cold, “It is _so horribly cold that could freeze anything from inside”_ had said Pyp once, while sneaked Grenn a bowl of his own invention, a steamy mixture containing wild onions, sage and cheese. The memories made him crave more than anything a bowl of Pyp’s warm food.

In this strange daydream, his lover was making some funny comments about Ser Allister’s chin with other brothers. Grenn always laughed when Pyp imitated Thorne´s gritty voice. This time, some builders were enjoying Pyp’s company, but when conversation continued and, by mistake, Halder  mentioned the Great Ranging, Pyp’s hands started trembling. Grenn knew that when his little one was getting nervous, his hands started shaking uncontrollably, **“My aurochs is so slow that he must be still preparing his baggage for leaving the Wall. Perhaps he will be seen in stables soon, hehehe!”** Suddenly, Grenn forgot the food, and there was a single wish in his mind. To be with Pyp and take his hands in his own, kiss them until shivers disappear and tell him that he would be always with him. However, all that seemed like a remote prospect now.

As days passed, reality went blurred, while his dreams became even more torturing. He could see Pyp, always being gentle with other men of the Night’s Watch, but now, he was clearly anxious, and could barely smile. Every day, he was surrounded by black brothers, who looked him with a hint of pity. Anyway, the real catalyzer -What really broke Grenn’s heart was picturing Pyp alone in their cell, still hugging Grenn’s old cape, but now, in the middle of the night, with no one to look, Pyp started to cry silently **“Grenn… Where are you? Gods, let him be fine. Please… Keep my brothers safe and let them come home. Don’t abandon them. Let Grenn know I will wait for him until the end of my life if it’s necessary. Protect Grenn… please”** He whispered holding closer the cape. Grenn could hear the prayer repeated over and over in his head, sad but full of hope. Then, he was sure this was no madness. He was so close to insanity, but every time he closed his eyes and prepared to surrender, he listened to Pyp´s voice, praying to gods for him.

“ **Are you ready to leave him alone?”**

_Damn. Now he was hearing also additional ugly voices._

When he turned to see what else would say the voice, he found Edd, after almost ten days of torture, still alive and more undivided than ever. How could he forget him? Recently, his mind was so lost that almost did not notice Eddison was there. He was his only friend in that hell, and apparently, much to Edd’s own dismay, his spirit remained unbreakable.

**“What?”**

**“I told if you are ready to abandon him. You have been just saying Pyp’s name and… some other weird things for a whole night. If those damned mutineers don´t drive me crazy, you will.”**

**“Now I know we need to escape.”**

**“Captivity has made you _so_ clever, Grenn… I know we need to escape. Jon and the rangers of Castle Black don’t know what happened, so, no one will come. We need something better than that vague statement, and nothing comes through my mind. I wonder what can we make to steal keys and then…”**

**“Look! A bucket of urine!** ” Grenn said, euphoric.

Before mutineers relieved the guard in Edd and Grenn’s cell, they mocked them as usual, repeating how stupid they were, defending Jeor Mormont and then, they urinated in a bucket that should have contained food for captives… Yes, it was the first time these vile men do this, but in Edd’s opinion, this was not their major problem. Indeed, when he looked into Grenn’s ecstatic eyes he was convinced; the guy had finally become crazy… Or against odds, he had gotten heavenly inspiration.

And against his very nature, he hoped the second.


	2. A better man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  “Preys are easy to track.”  
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**“What are you saying, you, big oaf?”** Edd asked, unbelieving.

**“There is no time to explain. Farm things. You are closer. Use your foot to pull the bucket near.”**

**“I am thirsty, but drinking mutineer’s urine is not attractive when we could just use some hours for melting clean snow with our hands and…”**

**“Hurry up! Drown the padlock of your chain in the urine. It is still fresh! If we wait too long, it won’t work. Guards can come back soon and this could be strange to them”** Grenn looked like if he knew something very important. It was very clear to Edd that an aurochs does not know important things, but he had nothing else to lose. They possibly could not smell worst and Grenn needed to regain a bit of mental activity. Yes, even him.

They put their chained hands inside the bucket and minutes passed. Grenn seemed strangely focused, but _obviously_ , nothing happened. Seven Hells! What was he even expecting? Edd knew this was a stupid idea from the beginning but both stayed just there, with his heavy padlocks submerged in pestilent liquid; there was no hope. His hands were now as cold as their iron chains and they barely had energy to extract them from the bucket, they had not eaten for three days and chains let deep marks in their wrists. They could die from hunger, thirst, or their wounds could become infected, but Grenn was rapt, smiling like a fool; he was not even paying him attention anymore.

In that moment, and not before, Edd finally ceded to anger and pain.

 **“What are you looking at, Grenn!? Tell me. What the fuck are you looking at!? Do you think this is funny!?** ” Yelled finally “ **We need a real plan now!** **You, useless dumb! I don’t even understand why are we still alive, and why the fuck am I here, but you know? I did not want gold or fame; I just wanted to have a good life, or even a regular one, who cares now?! and now I am in the fucking end of the world, condemned to pass my final hours with you, just sitting in a fucking cell, hungry and reek, waiting for death as you laugh like the stupid you a...”**

The metallic sound of “crack” interrupted Edd.

When he lowered his sight, could not believe what his eyes were seeing. Urine got into their padlocks and when it got frozen, expanded inside and just broke the mechanism.

_“So horribly cold that could freeze anything from inside”._

After that, escape was easier than they thought. By now, men were so busy with Craster’s daughters or so drunk that they possibly would not notice their flight until next night. Grenn’s heart clenched when he thought of those poor girls. However, their best opportunities for getting helped now were brothers of Castle Black. Before running, they took all the useful things that could carry in his cloaks. Luckily, guards had abandoned a bow and carcaj with two arrows in the corner of the cell, as well as three pieces of stale bread. Then, they ran in the night while a snowstorm hid their tracks.

After running for the whole night and part of the morning, Grenn’s legs were sore and he just fell so grateful with The Seven when they got far enough from Caster’s keep, and found a small cavern to rest. Edd had been silent the whole time, but his first words since they abandoned the cell were:

**“You are a fucking genius and I love you so much for that. Damn, Grenn! I could kiss you.”**

After they got installed in the cave, Edd hunted a bunny. It was so big and fluffy that _even_ Edd found it marvelous. Finally, after hiding with fresh snow and tree branches his improvised camping, the black brothers could get some rest for his muscles. Grenn took the first turn for watching the cave. He knew that road would be long, but they must be quick. The aurochs did not understand why, but his dreams were each time more unsettling. All that he could see was Pyp. He was pale and crestfallen. Gods! Where had the pink shade of his lips gone? Where was his perennial smile? He pictured him so clearly he could almost feel him. His sorrow, his undying love. Every morning, while just few watchers were active, he went to the top of the Wall, wrapped in Grenn’s coat, ready to look for any sign of the expedition.  “Are there any news from Great Ranging, brother?” Pyp asked every morning to the vigilant. The answer was always _no_. However, he remained there, searching in the horizon until his work hour in the kitchens began. Then, after sun had set, Pyp would do the same for two or three hours more, until Halder or Satin took him inside. By now, he could also see Jon and Sam taking care of his little one. **“Come on, Pyp! You cooked everything but you have not touched your food.  Eat something. We’ve been beyond the Wall for a while, but we do not look as terribly emaciated as you.”** Actually, even Grenn would understand the word ‘emaciated’ only by looking at Pyp’s face. **“If you continue starving, someday, you’ll break like a stick.”** Sam would point, handling him a bowl of baked potatoes. Pyp would thank his friends and he’d eat a bit every day.

Grenn knew that his love would not just wait. Pyp would try to convince officers too. He could almost predict every word in that conversation between Ser Alliser Thorne and his little mummer.

**“We need to organize a search party, Lord Thorne, they are our black brothers. Is it not brother’s duty protecting each other?   Even Lord Commander might be in troubles. Please! We have to go and find them now.”**

**“Shut up. This is the fourth time this week you ask the same foolishness. Let me explain you one last time: Expeditions beyond the wall are long and harsh. We always lose men and there is nothing to do about it, boy. This is the Night’s Watch, not a flower field. If the brothers are brave enough, they will return. We won’t send more men to die unnecessarily.”**

**“But, Ser!”**

**“You may retreat now, Pypar… Remember that you have no authority to contradict me and beyond… you have already insisted enough. One more word and you’ll be considered an insubordinate and will be flogged, monkey!”**

Grenn got rid of those images. There was nothing he could do, but reach Castle Black as soon as possible. Next days, they started walking before sun had risen.

“ **Wolves have not eaten us yet since we are too fucking lost, even for them to track us, Grenn**.” Stated Edd in his characteristic sardonic tone “ **How can we get back to Castle Black? We have been walking for three days to south and there in no sign of the Wall... The only thing bigger and denser than you in the seven Kingdoms, and we cannot even see it yet.”**

“ **Craster´s Keep is more than a week north of the Wall. We need to keep moving”** remarked Grenn, while rose the thick black hood that covered his neck. Snow draw wet marks on their cloaks and night was near “ **We don’t know if Tanner sent men to hunt us. Need to reach Castle Black before we are too weak to fight or run. Keep walking and shut up, Edd. Just do as I do”**

After days walking on snow, Grenn’s legs could barely move anyway. 

At fifth morning, Grenn and Edd decided to eat two of the breads they took from Craster’s keep. They were hard and something green started to grow on their surface. However, they were decided to keep from starving. Today, they needed to hunt something on his way to south too. By now, after so many years living in the fields, Grenn was an expert hunter. He could identify the best places for finding goats and hares. With those arrows and the bow they took from Craster’s Keep, they had good chances. When they reached a ravine bordered by enormous rocks, Grenn knew that preys would be easy to track there. It was not a long time until they saw a white mountain goat. _“This will be more than enough to fed us both until we reach the Wall”_ Thought Grenn. Silently, he took one of the two arrows from the carcaj and tensed the bow. Just a second and the animal would be theirs.

**“Achooo!!”**

**“Stupid Edd! How could that happen? This is something that I could do, not you!”** Said angrily Grenn when Edd’s noisy sneeze scared the goat and made him lose the shot.

**“I always told you that Gods prefer goats over me”**

**“Fuck! We have lost the prey. Now go and retrieve the arrow. There is, on that trunk.”** Grenn pointed to an old birch tree.

 **“Oh, shit! Surely, he goat and you will freeze your asses waiting until I recover the arrow, I’m the worst climber in the history of the Seven Kingdoms… Where is Pyp when is needed? Someone as light as him could climb that tree as easily as he climbs to Grenn”** muttered Edd.

 **“Hey! Don´t you dare talking like that about Pyp! Despite what Ser Alliser says, or the fact he loves climbing trees, eating fruits, or… despite his ears, he is not a monkey”** Grenn shouted to Edd, who already was halfway, hands and feet grasping the frozen bark.

 **“Man, I would not want you as my defender. Not in this life… Anyway, let me be clear: Sorry for making you lose the shot, and I did not say Pyp was a monkey. I never would. I know you love him so much.”** In that moment, Grenn could not sense habitual sarcasm in Edd’s words. That confused him greatly and just tilted his head. “ **I mean. We all know Pyp and you share a cell, and judging by the sounds that your bed and you both make every night _against my wall_ , you are _very_ close, but there is something more. You know? You even look different when it comes to Pyp, and I respect that. No sarcasm here. When you are together, you are almost a different man… A better one. **

Grenn thought about Edd’s words for a moment. He never knew what home was… Not until he met Pyp, until he found himself inside his lover. “ _This must be home”_ He thought. Now, home was not only his favorite place in the world. Not only something warm and comfortable that could allow him entrance... Just to him.  In certain way that Grenn could not put in words, Pyp was _his sanctuary_. He was what he missed the most when he was alone in the wild, shoveling snow until his hands bled, or chained in Craster’s Keep. He was above all, his best friend, and he was his reason to pray and hope. In Pyp’s body and heart, he learnt how it felt to be received with a smile and the softest “I love you” every time he returned from ranging beyond the Wall. He always knew that Castle Black was not his home. He was not as clever as Pyp, but there was a night, when everything changed.  The first time Jon and the others retreated to their own cells after a talk and he asked shyly for a love song, which Pyp sang softly in his ear, he knew it. No matter what, Grenn would always come back to him.

**“I am.”**

**“Gods! You will be as happy to see Pyp as I will be when I manage to take out of the bark this fucking arrow. Argh! Just one more pull…”** A pull indeed, and then, sounds of broken branches and a scream. Edd fell to the ground, hitting himself against a pile of snow. Grenn left the bow on a rock and ran to help… “ _Well, goat escaped and we are still far from the Wall, but at least, there were no stones there_ , thought Grenn. _At least Edd is still conscious and at least we recovered the arrow.”_ He intended to wake him up, but when he saw Edd´s foot, grotesquely twisted on the ice, Grenn knew that all those “ _at least_ ” would be useless. Things could not get any worst.

**“Fuck.”**

They could.

 _“Preys are easy to track.”_ His own voice sounded in his head. “ _I should have known better_ ” thought immediately Grenn in the instant he laid Edd on the ground again and realized the bow was still on the rock where he had left it moments ago. He gritted his teeth and prepared himself to kill or die.

The shadowcat was staring directly to his neck.


	3. Shadowcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  “Tell me where you are… or let me go with you”  
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

His eyes were reddened and his voice did not hold songs anymore.

A black cape was found some hours ago in the northern forest, totally ripped and covered with blood, not very far from the Wall. When the young rangers arrived, Pyp could not breath. “Please. Not his cape. Please, not his”.

He remembered that day; they were still not partners and Grenn had been on the training yard with Jon and the others. Then, he left his cape hanging close to a torch and a fragment of the cloth got burnt.

 **“Trust me.** **If you don’t sew your cape, sooner or later, it will get spoiled”** Pyp had pointed laughing softly.

 **“I know it, Pyp, but my hands are not deft for fine repairs. It will just get worse.”** Grenn said shyly.

**“Oh! Just leave it there and I will repair it after dinner.”**

**“Thank you”** Grenn replied, looking directly to his eyes. Usually, he could guess easily what crossed by Grenn’s mind, but for the first time, Pyp did not even suspect what his best friend was thinking. For a moment, it looked like Grenn was searching for something in Pyp´s huge eyes, or like if he was watching something new to him. Something beautiful. “ **I wish I could pay you one day, you know? You are the very best person I’ve ever met.”**

 **“You don´t have to pay for it, brother. Truly”** A sweet smile grew in Pyp’s face. “ **But if you want to, you could help me dealing with the infinite boredom of this place and just… surprise me one day. It can be whatever you find cool. Do something unexpected and you will make me happy. That’s all.”**

Two nights after, Grenn returned from a routine short ranging in the North forest, proudly bearing his repaired cape and something more. A big sack on his shoulder. That night, Pyp’s bed appeared covered with a thick layer of snowflowers, “ **Small, pretty and white, just like you** ” Grenn said after he  entered in their cell and found him lying on the bed, among the blossoms, enjoying the fresh scent; eyes closed and hands cupping a bunch of flowers. That was the most beautiful sight Grenn had ever seen. Pyp could not help blushing like a maid when he was seen like that. **“Come here”,** said smiling to Grenn, and then, hugged his large body close, while both reclined on the bed. **“This is the nicest thing ever. You know?”** They spent the whole night on the mattress, talking, tickling each other and laughing like fools until they fell asleep.  After that, everyone in Castle Black wondered what happened to this happy little steward, who was capable to grin continuously, for no apparent reason in that horrid place, during a whole moon. He had put surreptitiously many dried flowers in the books of Maester Aemon’s library, where they could last for centuries, and still kept many others in his personal belongings.

 **“Where is he? Jon, where is Grenn?... What happened to him?... Why?”** Pyp yelled to Jon, while he held the cape desperately on his trembling hands. The stitches were unmistakable and nothing could be done now. Jon held him so close he could sense how Pyp’s skin turned cold in that moment.

 **“I should have gone to seek him... I should have insisted more… But I did not. I am a fool… It is my fault”** mumbled Pyp, at the edge of numbness. Even the shivering in his hands had stopped. Jon only hugged him closer against his chest. He didn’t know what he could do, beyond that. Many times, Pyp made him feel happy and forget his problems with some wise words, a bowl of warm food and that gorgeous smile.

By now, Jon could easily understand why Grenn loved Pyp so intensely. The little Pypar’s heart held a strange mix of unconditional loyalty, funny wit and sweetness that few men could achieve; Jon himself had witnessed it. How could he forget it? Pyp had been there that night, when Jon’s father died and Robb marched to war, so, he tried to abandon the Wall. Pyp stood in front of his sword and was the first person to convince him. He brought him back home, at risk of his own head... He saved his life. Pyp supported him from the beginning of his life in the Wall. He attended and fed Jon when he returned to Castle Black with broken heart and three arrows inside his skin. No questioning and no judging. That was all he needed. However, no one in the Wall truly cared for Pyp while he was left behind during the Great Ranging. Jon’s and Sam’s life had changed a lot and they did not pay attention to his little friend, who was fading slowly during these moons without Grenn. Now Jon wished he could do something for Pyp. He wanted to bring Grenn back to life, but all that he could do was lifting an almost unconscious Pyp in his arms and carry him to bed.

 **“Grenn… no… Gods, no** ” were the only remaining words in Pyp’s trembling throat. For Jon, it was like watching a tiny flame, finally dying in darkness. After that moment, the once happy mummer became mute and absent. He could not even cry. Jon thought hard and tried to do something, but before he could say a word, he looked at the boy in his arms and understood everything. His smiling and warm friend Pyp had disappeared.  There remained only emptiness and pain in those eyes.

\---    ---    ---

The fight was atrocious.

In a blink, the shadowcat charged against Grenn, claws and fangs bared. Disarmed and alone, all that Grenn could trust was his strength. Shadowcat was quicker and easily surpassed him. Now, the animal was on him. Grenn could feel the sharp claws on his shoulders, almost penetrating his thick leather coat. His hands grasped cat’s neck, trying to strangle it. It was stronger and thicker than he thought. Also, with his hands utterly harmed, breaking the vertebrae of the animal was impossible now, even for him.

They struggled, but all that Grenn could see were teeth above his face. Sharp and long… And every second, getting closer.

In his final moments, shadowcat disappeared from Grenn’s mind and he saw exactly what he was expecting to see.

_A beautiful sunset on the Wall._

_Jon, giving him the best combat advices ever; Grenn would have been a great warrior one day._

_Sam, teaching him how to write his name; possibly, he could have learnt how to read, too._

_Pyp, smiling in his arms and giving him the sweetest and longest welcome kiss ever; Grenn would have been his life partner and would have been by his side forever._

…And Edd, crawling painfully on the snow, and striking the shadowcat in the eye with the arrow he had retrieved.

Suddenly, blood stained Grenn’s face and the cat contorted in pain. Quick but exhausted, Grenn finally reacted. He got away from the choleric cat´s grasp as the blinded animal released the grip on its prey. As fast as he could, he reached the first thing he found and threw it on the shadowcat´s face. That thing happened to be his cape, and when the cat got tangled in the thick cloth, Grenn moved aside, not only himself, but also Edd. So, they avoided being reached by its sharp claws on the process.  Harmed and blinded, the beast got freaked out and climbed to the rocks, escaping swiftly. Instants passed and all that Grenn could hear was his heart pounding in his chest.

 **“Are you fine, Grenn?”** Asked Edd, still flurried, and pale as surrounding snow.

 **“I will be… Thanks. I owe you one. The biggest one.”** He was still alive and it made him forget the rest.

Until cold wind squirmed through his ripped off clothes.

**“Fuck! I threw my cape to the shadowcat. I hope not to freeze to death. Well, at least, it won’t bother us anymore; we are too close to the Wall to die now. Can you walk, man?”**

**“No more than that cat. Possibly it will go further than me. Can’t you see that my ankle is dislocated?”**

**“Well, then hold my neck, At least you still have your cape. You will cover my back today”** said Grenn lifting Edd on his back with the strength he had left. Edd almost choked. In the tip of his tongue there were a bunch of comments about how unwilling he was to be on Grenn’s back in any possible way. He guessed his sarcasm could wait until being safe in Castle Black

After a whole afternoon of trip, they decided to camp again. An exhausted Grenn went up to a hill, still carrying Edd, and when he made sure that no one would be following them, he left his friend on the ground and started to prepare the camping. A fire would be still risky, so he preferred to stay without one. Luckily, there were some berries around and he could get enough for both. The fruits were sour, and certainly did not make a nice dinner, but they would not starve today. When he had found enough food, he climbed a rock, above the trees that were hiding visibility and looked to south.

There it was. No more than one journey left.

The Wall.       

That night, Grenn fell in an impossibly deep sleep. He was so tired! At least, Edd took the guard for the whole night in order to permit Grenn a good night of repose. In his dreams, however, he could not rest. This dream was, by far, the worst of all. He could just see his beloved Pypar, so close now! Pale and alone in the night, he was still overwhelmed by the news, Pyp was standing on the edge of the Wall, holding something. Grenn recognized the object. It was his own cape covered on blood! Maybe, the cloth was left by the shadowcat, somewhere in the northern forest and rangers found it. Pyp looked so impassive… so absent. Suddenly, everything made sense and Grenn understood. His Pyp believed him dead. Anyway, there were no watchers on that section of the Wall. What was expecting to do his friend in that remote merlons?  Suddenly, he heard the lovely voice of Pyp, now devoured by pain. “ _Please, Grenn, tell me where you are… or let me go with you_ ”

 _“Pyp, Don’t do that. I’ll return home to you. I Promise you I will”_ Grenn thought. _“I am so close now, please, don’t!”_

Pyp closed his eyes, holding the cape against his body and took a deep breath.


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  "You have an invaluable treasure here, young Grenn. Be sure to return and keep it safe."  
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**“Please, don’t.”**

One last moment of lucidity and Pyp believed he had heard a woman’s voice… Women? Long ago he had not heard one. Why in his final moments would his mind do such thing?

 **“Don’t jump. Please”.** Pyp turned around, just to discover that, even now, his wits had not abandoned him. A dark-haired girl was standing before him. He had overheard that somewhere on the road, Sam helped a wildling woman. Maybe it was her. However, why was she on the Wall?  What did she want with him? Pyp was not interested in talking anymore. There was nothing left to him now.

**“Go now”**

**“No Ser. I won’t leave… Please, don’t do this.”**

**“I lost something. What matters the most is gone. Forever.”** Mumbled Pyp, almost fainting at his own words. **“Just leave me.”**

 **“I think I know what you mean, Ser.”** Pointed softly, still in her place. **“Are you talking about Ser Grenn the Aurochs?”**

 **“ _What_ did you say!?”** Pyp’s voice showed real emotions for first time in a long time. This girl had known Grenn somewhere beyond the Wall... A tiny part of his heart wished he could laugh at the nickname. If Grenn would be with him, he would have no doubt about calling him “My Lord, Ser  Aurochs, King of the Seven Stables and Legitimate Protector of the Chicken run” with a gracious bow; then he would laugh hard until his belly ached. Grenn would show some faked annoyance. That frowned face always made Pyp want to steal a kiss from “his Lord”… and Grenn knew it. They would not wait any longer. He’d kiss his Aurochs in the passionate and happy way he always did… But Grenn was not with him anymore. Once again, his heart clenched in his chest.

**“Who exactly are you?”**

**“My name is Gilly.”** The eyes of this girl were warm and caring. Pyp thought her eyes looked like a mother’s more than the eyes of a maiden of her age. **“Possibly we have not seen before, but I came to the Wall half moon ago with my newborn son. We were helped by your friend Samwell at my father’s Keep. He has also talked to me a bit about his friends, and that is how I know your name. You are Ser Pypar; I also know your man, Ser Grenn.”**

**“How? Where did you see him?”**

**“I met him in my father’s house, and I know he is a brave man. When the rangers stayed there, **Sam and** I became friends . He used to tell me how brave his friends are; that’s how I know Ser Aurochs is a strong warrior. Sam always says that Ser Grenn can lift a huge sandbag in each hand, but that’s not what I mostly recall of him… You’ll see” **For some reason, Pyp thought the purpose of this girl was distracting him. Anyway, she was talking about his Grenn and possibly, this would be the last time he had news about him, and no matter how desperate he was, he still wanted to treasure every single memory from his love. This could make him wait some moments more. **Once, some crows… Ehm. I mean, Black Guards were talking about how girls are nice, but I specially remember Ser Grenn because he said something very strange. He said girls were nice indeed, and seeing a girl walking to you is great, but after a while, he added that there was only one thing, better than a girl… Better than anything else in the world. I was curious and paid attention from my shed, but he did not say more. Men bullied him and keep drinking and talking. He said he would go to sleep and then, he retreated to the stables.” “** _Classic from Grenn! More comfortable sleeping in a haystack than in a strange house”_ thought Pyp. “ **In his way to the stables, he took something from the snow. It was a snowflower. I listened carefully and heard him say “So much better.” I don’t quite understand why, but I know he was thinking about something he loves. He is a good man, Ser Pypar and a man who loves so much does not die easily.”**

**“He is dead. I’ll never see him again.”**

**“I don’t think so.”**  Gilly said softly. **“I think such a brave man have not died out there. Gods also know it. They know that Ser Grenn deserves something better. He wanted to come home and find the thing that makes him smile, even in the Night’s Watch… I’m sorry, Ser, but first time I saw you, I thought your eyes looked very sad. I asked Sam, why a young man so full of life could be filled with sorrow, and he told me about you and Ser Grenn. I know you are in pain, but there is still hope. He could come back and find you, brave and warm, still alive, waiting for him… Or he could return and discover you are dead. Is that what you want, Ser? You’d be burnt and he would have nothing of you left, you would be only memories to him. Would you do that to your man?”**

The girl was right. He was no craven. No matter how much it hurt, he had a duty in the Guard, and more than that, even if his love was lost, he had a duty with Grenn. He must have hope. 

 **“Come, Ser Pypar Let’s go inside.”** Gilly finally advanced to Pyp, who was still on the border of the Wall and then, she raised her hand to him. **“It is cold outside, and your black brothers could ask what you were doing here. Do you wish some herbal infusion, Ser Pypar?”**

 **“Thanks Gilly”** said Pyp, stepping forward, to Gilly’s direction.He had never been so grateful to someone. This wildling girl, standing beside him held more wisdom in his words than most of high lords and septons he knew in all his travels around the seven Kingdoms. For the first time, Pyp believed Sam had found someone more intelligent than him. **“Please, call me Pyp, sister.”**

 

\-  -  -  -   -

 

Grenn could not walk anymore. Edd seemed heavier in each step, and his whole body was getting frozen. **“Please, Pyp… Wait for me.”** Repeated almost unconscious, over and over again. 

The rangers stopped for a while and Edd took off of his cloak the last piece of bread. It looked horrible, but was better than nothing.  When Grenn was about to divide it in two, Edd waved his head weakly. **“No. You are carrying me. I don’t need food. Actually, you could have better chances if you’d left me here. I would not mind if you…”**

**“Shut up. We will make it!” We can’t just die here. Wall is four or five hours left… We’re too close!”**

Grenn remembered the way he marched to north with all his brothers so long ago. Many of them would never return. Sworn brothers who died fighting against wildlings, or in the Fist of the First Men’s battle. Some of them succumbed to cold, and the rest perished during the mutiny in Craster’s Keep. Only Edd and him remained. In some way, he knew that Jon and Sam would be fine. He had dreamed about them, and for some reason he usually trusted in his dreams.

And that was what scared him the most. What if his last dream came true? What if Pyp was gone? Since last night he was deeply concerned. Grenn’s memories flew to the last time he saw his mummer.

 **“You should go now, Grenn.”** Stated while adjusted Grenn’s thick hood. **“Everyone knows that Aurochs have a terrible orientation sense and they are easily left behind”**

**“They don’t”**

**“Oh, they do. You are a living proof of that”**

Pyp smiled to him. Sweet and sincere like no one else. He would miss these japes and fake arguments between them.

 **“Grenn…”** Pyp said lowering his gaze

**“Yes?”**

**“** _Take care… I love you… Return safe… Don’t forget me… I will wait for you…_ **”** They did not say a word. Instead, Pyp took Grenn’s hands in his slender ones and rubbed them softly in order to warm them. His face showed an immense sorrow. Then they looked in the eye and remembered everything they need to know.

Pyp’s mind recalled he was too short to reach his lover, so, he stepped on Grenn’s boots and stood on his toes to give him one last kiss. The sweetest and deepest ever, as Grenn held him closer in his arms, lost in Pyp’s warmth, in his smell and his taste.  When their kiss ended, there was just a brief smile and a nervous sight before Grenn mounted on his horse. He remembered being the second last on the ranging, next to Lord Commander, who directed the departure of the rangers.

 **“You have an invaluable treasure here, young Grenn. Be sure to return and keep it safe.”** the Old Bear told him fatherly. **“Yes, Lord Commander. I will”** Answered Grenn, full of pride. Sometimes he could not believe in his own luck. He felt blessed for being Pyp’s chosen one.

Now, The Old Bear was gone. The Night’s Watch had no Lord Commander, and for a moment, he felt the weight of his words on him.  Mutineers and wildlings menace was getting closer every day. If they’d find each other, Castle Black would be in great danger. Grenn thought in Craster’s daughters. Those poor girls, who needed their help… What could happen to his beloved Pyp and the rest of his brothers if wildlings got the information they needed from Tanner? He was not strong enough to resist the idea. So, he lifted Edd and walked one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter of this series.  
> Hope you like it =)


	5. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  “I’m sorry, Pyp.”  
> . . . . . . . . . . . . .

One blast.

**“Rangers returned!”**

Pyp had no memory of saying it. He had no memory of running, and seeing two shadows crossing the tunnel gate. He just remembered the way the biggest one carried the second. Both of them were clearly exhausted.  Indeed, Grenn barely could walk, carrying a semi unconscious Edd, and his hands looked like they got frostbite. Anyway, some strange rush was evident in Grenn’s movements.

The first days after the Great Ranging began, Pyp used to dream _“What will I do when I see my sweet Grenn crossing the threshold?”_ He would undoubtedly hug him with arms and legs, as sometimes did. He would kiss his lips until both could no more, and would ask him to talk about his adventures in the main Hall. Then, when Jon and the other men of the Guard had informed to the council about the results of this ranging, he would drag Grenn to their cell, where they would enjoy each other during the whole night. 

Everything went different this time. Pyp did not hug his lover; he did not even kiss him when he saw him. Instead, Pyp jumped automatically and assisted his friends. **“Let me help you, brothers”** he had said. He offered his narrow frame to Grenn, and supported him as a cane, while two other black brothers lifted Edd. They took carefully the newcomers to the training yard. Pyp knew by heart Grenn’s body; not only his weight, but each angle and each form. So, when his almost inert weight fell on Pyp, the little steward could notice how light and different he had become. However, his mind kept focused in being supportive. After sitting Grenn on a stone bench, he helped Edd, too. Gods! He also looked so skinny, and his left foot was horribly injured; besides, both of them were confused and could hardly recognize their friends’ chatter. **“No way!”** said one of the young rangers. **“The Aurochs has walked with Dolorous Edd on his back all the way from the Haunted Forest in the thick snow. He is a legend, man!”**

Pyp remained there, as still as possible, when Edd and Grenn finally managed to talk and told everybody in the yard about what happened at Craster’s Keep. When they explained how Lord Commander died, everybody was consternated. How could it be? Tanner and the others were only a bunch of nasty traitors. _“Lord Commander and the others were good men, and now, they are all dead. Certainly, Tanner must die”_ Pyp thought, but when Ser Alliser asked to Grenn and Edd what kept them so much time beyond the Wall, and they simply said **“Chains”** , showing his horribly marked wrists, something completely new happened to Pyp. When he thought of Grenn, chained and tortured, there was a strange sensation inside his bowels, something he had never felt, not even for the man who took his freedom and threw him, beaten and humiliated, in a cart to the Wall... He felt the urgent necessity to _kill_ that bastard, as slowly and painfully as was possible. He wanted to make him suffer for what he did… and wanted to enjoy it. Tanner killed some of his black brothers; he betrayed Lord Commander Mormont, he caged his friends and, that son of a bitch almost stole his Grenn from him. Sure, he could not kill a hundred wildlings, but he _needed_ to kill Karl Tanner. He clenched his jaw and his hands started to shiver. He did not know that he could also tremble from wrath. In that moment, Pyp knew for sure that would not trust in people again.

… And then, after being confused and stunned by the arrival, Grenn´s exhausted eyes finally looked into Pyp’s. He recognized him…  Finally, he had found his love, safe and sound in Castle Black. Anyway, all that Grenn could do was smiling weakly.

 _“No, there are more important things than revenge now”_ Thought Pyp. His very nature, caring and sweet, took control of his heart again. Vengeance against Tanner and the mutineers was necessary, and he would do anything to achieve it, but in this mere moment, He just gave a tiny brave smile to Grenn in return. He was so proud of him! His Aurochs was alive! Pyp was so indescribably happy to see him again that his heart was pounding loudly inside his chest the whole time, and he wanted to hold him so much!, but above all, Pyp needed to take Grenn’s injured hands on his owns, more than anything. He wanted to treat his wounds and take him to a hot bath and a warm bed for a good rest. Then, he just took a deep breath, and suddenly, everything was clear _“They are alive, and they are here and I won’t leave them”._

 

\--- --- ---

 

**“Come with us, Grenn. Let’s attend your wounds, and then you must eat something.”**

Jon and Sam took Edd and Grenn to the healers, and Maester Aemon did, as usual, an exceptional work treating their wounds and fixing Edd’s foot. Possibly, he could run again in some weeks, and make sarcastic comments just after diner. Simultaneously, Pyp, Satin and the other stewards ran to the kitchen for some food. There was some soup left from yesterday’s meal. As the rest of Hobb’s creations, It was cold and gruesome. Before Satin could serve _that_ thing inside the bowls, Pyp said **“No, let me fix this”.** In few minutes, after adding milk, a bit of flour, salt and some sliced mushrooms, the mix smelled delicious. **“Mmmh, Pyp! This looks amazing. I had many doubts about Grenn’s motivation, but even I could fight with wildlings and return from beyond the Wall, if you’d receive me with such delicacy, dear”** Satin joked. Pyp found himself laughing at the idea of keeping his soup as the secret weapon of this war. **“You know, Pyp, it is nice to see you smile again. I bet everything will be fine now”** Satin stated, while transferred the bowls to a tray.

In the dining hall, Edd and Grenn were received like heroes. Everybody in the Night’s Watch wanted to know everything.  How they managed to escape? How could they avoid being noticed by mutineers? Why Grenn’s cape was found near a shadowcat’s den by young rangers? How in the seven hells could Grenn walk more than two days in the most dangerous forest beyond the Wall carrying Edd on his back without a decent meal in weeks?! However, Jon asked the young crows to keep their questions for next morning, after both rangers would have rested properly.

Once Grenn and Edd had eaten, drunk some tea… and then asked for more soup, and licked their bowls, Edd resolved that he only needed one more thing to die happily: Being taken to his cell, where he could cleanse himself and sleep for an entire week. Jon gladly helped him to cross the hall. **“Come on, Edd. You surely need a bath and some sleep. I will assist you until you can walk”** stated stoically Jon.

 **“Hey, Grenn!”** called Edd from the corridor in an _almost_ happy tone.

 **“Aye?”** Grenn was still finishing his third bowl of soup.

 **“Thanks, brother. I would not have made it without you. See you tomorrow!”** Grenn waved his hand before saying **“Not at all. Thanks _to you_ , Edd!”**

 **“Oh! Pyp… I almost forgot it. Come over here please”,** Edd asked, and when they were got close enough, he leant on Pyp’s ear and whispered something that make mummer’s eyes went round and big as dishes. **“Edd…I…”** Then, the ranged gave a nod and affirmed **“Sure. It is true.”** After some moments, Pyp wiggled his ears happily and hugged effusively Edd while whispered back some few words in his ear.

**“Come on, boy, no one needs to know it! That’s what I get for being a good man. Now, let me go to sleep please. Good night everyone! Where is my cane? Jon?”**

When Jon and Edd left them, Pyp and Grenn stayed alone in the dinner hall for a while, just staring each other in silence, with his hands on the table, barely touching his fingers.Pyp lifted the dishes and they walked silently to Grenn’s cell, where, weeks ago, Pyp had set clean sleep clothes. Now, Satin and other stewards had prepared him a hot bath while Grenn was taking his meal.

Grenn always loved taking a bath with Pyp after a long journey; it was one of the few small luxuries they could have on the Wall. Every time they could, they closed the door of their cell and fill the tiny bathtub with melted and boiled snow. Then, they slipped together into hot water. Many times, after cleansing, Pyp climbed into Grenn’s lap and seated on his strong thighs. They loved each other inside the water until it started to get cold. Taking a bath together became a welcome ritual, and was one of the moments Grenn expected the most when he was beyond the Wall. However, this time, things were very different.

Pyp maintained his eyes low all the time and removed Grenn’s clothes with absolute carefulness, paying special attention to wounds and bruises, as he kept fully clothed. Early, that morning, Pypar had taken a bath but he had been baking bread all day and he was pretty sure that by now, his body smelled like walnuts and flour _“Mmmh! I could eat you up, just like the sweet biscuit you are”_ used to said Grenn every time his lover came to bed smelling like that. This time, Pyp’s only priority was attending him. He helped him entering to the bathtub and washed his hair and skin delicately with herbal soap that Satin had left there before.

Apparently, the healers did a good job; anyway, Pyp cleansed the bruises and the cuts again, until he made sure nothing could get infected. Then, when Grenn got out of the tub, his lover took a huge towel and stepped on his toes, putting the cloth around Grenn’s broad back. After the Aurochs had put his long sleeping shirt, they sat on the bed and Pyp applied the ointments that Maester Aemon had sent. Then, he wrapped Grenn’s wrists in clean bandages. When he finished, he put them on the rustic night table and started preparing bed.

**“Pyp…”**

The mummer ‘s gaze was still low. He just wanted to hug his love, and cry like a baby in his arms, but he felt utterly ashamed of having such a selfish wish. _“He has passed for so much. Gods! It hurts so much to see the marks of his torture all over him, but now he needs my attentions, not my whining... I must be his strength, but if I see him I’ll start weeping like an idiot and Grenn does not need a weeping idiot by his side now. Be strong, Pypar. You must do this”_

**“Yes?”**

**“I’m sorry, Pyp.”**

**“ _What!? …Why!?_ ” **Pyp said deeply consternated. He had considered every possible word in Grenn’s repertory and searched a plausible answer to _any_ phrase, but certainly, he was not expecting something like _this_. Gods! Grenn’s logic was beyond reality sometimes.

 **“I know I should have returned before, and I’m sorry if I made you feel sad. I can see in your face how unhappy I made you… Please, Pyp look at me”** he said tenderly. Grenn just took Pyp’s hands in his own bandaged hands. He just expected that his mummer still loved him as always.

Pyp remained in silence for a moment, shocked. Dozens of ideas fluttered _simultaneously_ in his mind when he finally looked into Grenn’s eyes.

_“This man has passed weeks chained, starving, sleep deprived and in company of Edd, and he still manages to come here and be worried about my feelings / By the warrior! Why would a person ask for pardon for passing through hell? / What did I do to deserve this unconditional love? / I wish I could be braver and stronger, just like him, and protect Grenn always. / I also wish we could be together our whole lifes. / This must be a dream, I need to know he is really here. Gods! How badly I want to kiss him now! / Thanks Gilly. I could have not been here with this marvelous man if not by your help. / How could I show him how much I love him? How happy he makes me. How…”_

Before, he could process all the knot of ideas in his head, he just saw Grenn´s hands landing softly on his cheeks. These hands which could unclog an oxcart without help, were now on his face, touching him more delicately than anyone in the world. Grenn gently started wiping Pyp’s tears, which he did not notice yet.

**“Please, don’t cry. I did not mean to make you suffer…”**

**“No!”** Finally shouted Pyp. **“No!”** He let aside all his thoughts for a moment and just stammered like a scared child **“It’s not like that… It’s just… the opposite to that! I still can’t believe you are here. I really can’t. Grenn, I almost… I … When I saw your cape… I thought I’d never see you again. And it is so difficult to me deal with so much… happiness.”** By now, his words were overshadowed by big tears that rolled freely on Pyp’s face **“I have been wanting you back… for so long… you did not left me. You did not! You are here again. I  just… My love. Just let me hug you once… Let me be with you** ” sobbed, watching Grenn’s face. Now, his aurochs was crying in happiness too.

 **“I thought I was the only one who wanted to be in your arms since we saw this morning… All I needed was coming back to you, to find you safe… I was so scared!”.** Stated Grenn, while wrapped Pyp up in his arms, almost fainting from tiredness. At the same time, Pyp cuddled him softly. Even now, he must be careful with his lover wounds. **“Come here, my love.”** They shared a soft kiss after another, until Grenn started to get asleep.

 **“Let me hold you; I would not ask you for more tonight… Tomorrow, we will see”** added Pyp cradling Grenn closer, with a sweet yawn.

This almost looked unreal. After that hell, they were together. Exhausted, Grenn finally laid his head on Pyp’s chest, and got lulled by the most beautiful love song, played not by Pyp’s voice, but by his heart. Then, he understood it. He was at home.


	6. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
>  “Here... Always.”  
> . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As usual, the sunlight entering through their window looked pale and grey, but it was clearly more than noon. Grenn did not even open his eyes. He just slipped his fingers on Pyp’s inner thighs while his love was still asleep beside him. Months ago, while lying on this same bed, Grenn was rapt, caressing Pyp’s legs after a long night of love, and then, suddenly, he stated **“You know, Pyp? Your skin is the smoothest thing I’ve ever touched. There must be nothing silkier”** The little mummer had blushed as only he could, but also used this chance to dare his love -as only he could, too- and pointed solemnly **“I know it. I have been in the seven Kingdoms, and you are right. I bet you won’t find anything smoother than me. You, lucky boy!”** That night, Grenn believed the words of his lover, but this morning, after his return from northern lands, he was more than absolutely convinced.  **“There is nothing more beautiful than you. Not for my hands”** , whispered in Pyp’s ear. This idea made him grin as he had not done it in months. He just stared to his lover for a while. Minutes or hours, perhaps… Who cared? When Pyp’s eyelids fluttered lightly, Grenn’s arms were still set around him, and his own limbs were tangled around his aurochs’ body. Now, even in his dreams, he would not let him go. Pyp opened his eyes and pledged a sleepy smile to Grenn, who kissed his entire face and neck in return.

 **“Grenn… tell me I’m not dreaming anymore”** Pyp managed to say between kisses.

**“This is no dream, my love. Not yours, at least.”**

Their fingers, their limbs and their mouths now constituted a single flowing knot. Soon, Pyp felt something familiarly hard too, pulsing on his belly. **“Oh, there you are”** murmured, pushing himself against Grenn, and when he got a soft moan from his aurochs as an answer, Pyp smirked in that delicious way that his lover found so arousing.

When Grenn took a vial of oil from their improvised bureau and applied a bit on them, their quick breathing and shivering skin made it very clear that they needed each other more than anything now. Spontaneously, Grenn covered Pypar’s frail body with his own, While Pyp raised both legs and rested them on Grenn’s shoulders.

 **“Sometimes I wonder what are you made of. Possibly it is rubber… And a very soft one, by the way.”** Grenn murmured, pleased.Gods! How could he survive without _this_ for so long? **“Are you ready?”**

Pyp just nodded, still smiling, and relaxed his muscles as much as he could. This variant was new to both and slowly, Grenn entered in heaven. When he did it, he perceived something surprising. He had never been so deep inside of Pyp, and reached an unknown and warm nook inside his lover, When he felt his partner shuddering in his arms, the aurochs doubted for a moment. **“Pyp, are you alright?”**

For Pyp, it was quite difficult to speak now. So many feelings were bursting in his soul, so many moons had passed! He needed Grenn inside him, and just seeing him like this again was amazing... Caressing him everywhere. Also, his whole body was so sensitive now. He could feel _everything_ **“I am… Don’t worry. Just don’t release me, my love… This is paradise”** He said almost in a sigh, throwing his head deep in the pillow. **“Uhh!... _Please_ , don’t.” **

**“Fine. I wouldn’t release you even if we made the Wall melted”** whispered Grenn with his forehead now lying against Pyp’s. **“Well,then. Fuck me until the Wall melts”** was the answer. They loved this intimacy, which went much beyond sex. They were best friends and this was an act of love and devotion, performed by a loving couple, as much as it was a game, played by two friends having a lot of fun.

 **“Ah, Gods! I missed this!”** Pyp whimpered when Grenn started rocking his hips. Forward and then, softly backward. His injured hands ran through his lover’s body, and stopped for a while on his narrow hips. **“I… missed this too. You’re…** _so_ **sweet!”** It had been so long since last time, and their bodies knew it. Without his aurochs, Pyp’s body went anxious and tight, while Grenn’s movements started in a strangely clumsy way. This reminded them their first time, and for some reason, that idea made them smile.

 **“Mhh! Could you go faster?”** asked softly Pyp, while caressing Grenn’s sore shoulders.

 **“Sure.”** Grenn did as his love said. This time, he was certain, he would do _anything_ Pyp asked from him. He took him even closer in his arms, and got surprised how easily could reach every corner of that man. Furthermore, for Grenn, the most magnificent aspect of their lovemaking was the way he was used to his partner, and yet, how surprisingly new he found him every time. There was no better aphrodisiac than that face. Those sighs… Pyp, looking right at him with those black eyes, bright of desire… His cheeks, now fired and pink. The emaciated look on his face seemed almost a remote memory now. Pypar wanted him as desperately as never before, and yet, was touching his injured zones softly. It was all that Grenn needed.

 **“Don’t ever leave me”** , whispered Pyp. **“Oh!... Don’t… Grenn … Grenn!!!”**

 **“I didn’t leave you. You …are here”** Grenn went a bit deeper inside him and guided one of Pyp’s hands between their bodies. Then, he set it on his own chest while he accelerated the pace -Grenn’s heart felt like a deep drum; _“My favourite melody”_ , used to think Pyp-. **“Here... Always.”**

Nothing else could be said with words. So, they gave each other the kisses they had been keeping all these moons. They were their sweetest presents and their most sacred vows, while their bodies played a rhythmic dance on the mattress, each second a bit faster. A bit deeper.

They were at the edge.

Contrary to his abundant talk in every other place, Pyp was now almost silent in bed, but Grenn could know his love was close when he felt him. Each sigh was higher than the last, just like in a delicious song performed in Grenn’s ear, while Pyp hugged his love closer and Grenn delivered the deepest thrusts. Finally, Pyp literally melted a bit in his arms with a long and deep spasm. Eyes half closed and a long sweet wail.

This was perfection.

**“Oh, Pypar!”**

In the mere instant he felt Pyp twitching, Grenn knew his own ecstasy was imminent. He reached definitive release while he looked one last time his sweetest friend, almost inert in his arms. The last spasms were taking control of Pyp’s whole body, and his arms and legs were still tangled languidly on Grenn’s back. Then he collapsed in a scream inside his lover. The descent was slow and stunning; world just was magnificent through their eyes. Pyp looked small and thin; more vulnerable than ever. In that instant Grenn knew he could do anything to keep his love safe and happy, even if he had to endure the hard road to north a hundred times again, because he felt like he’d emptied from all the cold and pain of recent weeks and was filled only with euphoria, happiness and love. It was all he could feel now.

When Grenn recovered his mind, just found his own face buried on Pyp´s chest. Nothing could be better.

 **“I love you, snowflower”** Grenn just whispered, tickling Pyp’s ears with his beard. There were tears in those black eyes, but, this time, they were caused by pure happiness. They were aware that hard times would come. Mutineers, wildlings and wights were getting closer every second, and proofs would be hard, but now they knew it. A man who loves so much does not die easily

**“I love you more”**


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>  "He lives for you. You know?"  
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**“What did Edd tell you?”** Grenn’s head was still resting on the flat abdomen of Pyp, and he could immediately feel his lover’s reaction against that rough beard tickling him. He loved to do this. Pyp’s laugh made him feel alive.

 **“He said nothing embarrassing”** replied Pyp with a naughty grin.

 **“Oh, He did!”** Grenn said, as he traced a path of kisses in Pyp’s chest and neck, until he reached his face again and then, he rested his weight on his elbows, looking Pyp in the eye.

 **“He did not!”** Well… Considering some of the words Pyp heard in this same bed before, nothing could sound embarrassing to him now. **“Come on. I guess that we could do better things than arguing this free morning. Would you love me again, sweet Grenn?”** Pyp mouthed against his lover’s neck. Certainly, they would never stop needing this love. This was their bliss, their strength and the best of them. Grenn, on his way, started his delightful task on the small mummer again, placing his hands in those hips and caressing tenderly Pyp’s hard member, as he kissed those maddening lips.

Ecstatic, Pyp closed his eyes and, before Grenn took him to heaven again, he remembered one more time every word Edd had whispered him in the hall. **“Make him as happy as he deserves… That crazy man loves you like no one I’ve ever seen. I know it because he endured a hell, only with a weapon to withstand it: Your memory. You kept him sane and alive in every step of the journey. _He lives for you._ You know?”**

**“Edd… I”**

**“Sure. It is true.”**

**“Welcome back, Edd. I promise you I will make him happy. He means the world to me and I owe you more than my life. _I owe you his life_ , and because of that, you have my lifelong gratitude” **Pyp answered, from the bottom of his heart. However, teasing Edd was a big opportunity to make him feel at home **“Now, he deserves being pleased… So pleased that from now, we will wake everyone in Castle Black up every night we are together.”**

**“Come on, boy, no one needs to know it! That’s what I get for being a good man. Now, let me go to sleep please. Good night everyone! Where is my cane? Jon?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of my first multi chapter fic.   
> suggestions and ideas for further fics are always well received =D

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much we don't know about Grenn and Pypar... Specially on this part of the series. GRRM just give us hints of several aspects. I (over) imagined the rest. Hope you like it.
> 
> *Not a native speaker. If you thing the text is weird, possibly, it is. =) I Did my best. However, if you see any grammar mistakes, please, let me know.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380568) by [Madara_Nycteris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris)




End file.
